


No Omega In Sight

by TookMeASecond



Series: Shared [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Bottom Sam, Heat Sex, M/M, M/M/M, Omega Castiel, Other, Rut Sex, Threesome, Timestamp-kinda, Top Dean, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TookMeASecond/pseuds/TookMeASecond
Summary: Alphas.  Brothers.  Mates.  Sam and Dean had always known they'd wind up together.  Now that they are they need an omega, neither of them can bare children.  The problem is finding one they both like.  Genetics can make one picky when choosing a mate.  (Can be read without the other's in the series.)





	No Omega In Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda a timestamp. I think? A little more detail about the verse and such. Also, if there are any questions or comments don't hesitate to ask. It gives me more material for the next installment!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who left comments, your kind words spurred me on to finish this one. Kudos and Bookmarks are also wonderful inspiration.

Small, bright green eyes watched in wonder. They darted back and forth between the faces of his mother and father. Mother’s face was screwed up in pain, but Father wasn't scared. So Dean wouldn't be scared. Father was even smiling a little.

His brother was coming.

Mother was on her knees in a tub of warm water. Father kneeling in front of her outside the tub. He caressed her cheek and ran fingers through her hair as he muttered praise and encouragement.

“Alright, Mary, one more big push. Tuck your chin,” Ellen said from her position behind her. Mother grit her teeth and pressed her chin into her chest as she pushed with her next contraction. She gasped and snapped her head up, panting with her own smile.

She leaned back and reached between her knees. The small green eyes grew when she pulled a tiny baby out of the water and held him close to her bare chest. Father's smile took up half his face now. Dean watched Father reach down between the babies legs.

“You were right, love. It's another boy.” He dipped his head to the mat of damp hair and inhaled deeply. “Another Alpha at that.” Father and Ellen helped Mother out of the tub, then Father dried her as best he could and ushered her to lay on the bed.

Dean hadn't moved from his perch on the chair, just watched. He could see a whitish-blue rope connecting Mother to the baby. But no one seemed worried about that either. So Dean wouldn't worry. His father saying his name snapped him out of his trance.

“Com’er, son. Come meet your brother.” The four year old slid off the chair silently and made his way to his mother's side. He looked between their faces again as he climbed up next to Mother, making sure it was okay.

Ellen had thrown a thin blanket over the naked newborn and Mother wrapped him loosely before placing him in Dean's lap.

“Dean, this is your new brother. Samuel.”

Dean stared down at bright blue eyes, mesmerized. Mother and Father smiled at their children warmly and tilted their heads together.

“He's mine. My Sammy.”

 

~*~Ten Years Later~*~

 

“C’mon, Sammy! Gotta keep up!”

“I'm tryin’! Your legs are longer than mine.”

“Not by much,” Dean muttered back. They were making their way across the creek bed, following the flow of water to a deeper fishing hole. The rocks were slick but the boys had made this trek a hundred times. Dean slowed down a bit to let Sam catch up.

The rest of the walk was in silence. When they reached the pool Dean set the tackle box down and started sifting through it to get Sam set up. The kid baited his own hook with a worm they'd caught that morning and cast his cane pole.

They fished in relative silence until Dean caught Sam yawning.

“Lay down, dude. I'll watch your pole.” His brother nodded and sunk the handle of the rod into the soft, moist dirt. He then shoved Dean's hands away from his lap and made himself comfortable, his head nestled in his brother’s crossed legs.

“Hey, Dean?” His voice was small and hesitant. Not really Sam's style. Which made Dean glance down at him before answering.

“Yeah, Sammy?” He replied looking back out at the water.

“Can Alphas be mates?”

“Sure. It's not that common, but not unheard of. And more acceptable here than in the towns. Those people are all wound too tight.” Dean stabbed his own pole into the ground and rested back on one hand, running the other through his brother's hair.

They listened to the sounds of nature surrounding them for a while longer. When Dean's hand stilled in Sam's hair he spoke up again.

“Hey, Dean?”

“Yeah, Sammy?”

“Do you think-? Could we be mates?” Dean smiled down at his brothers wide, innocent eyes.

“Now that,” he started and paused, “sibling mates is also not that uncommon. But I've never heard of Alpha sibling mates.” He watched Sam's brows furrow as a pinched look took over his face. He moved his hand down to hold Sam's cheek, running his thumb over his bottom lip.

“But I'd do anything for you, Sam.” The smile that broke across the little one’s face melted Dean's heart. Sam sat up and lunged at Dean, knocking him backwards as he hugged him. Then Sam pecked Dean's lips with his own and rested his head on his brother's chest.

They napped on the bank in the sun. When they woke their poles were on the ground and the bait was gone. They packed their things and trekked back to the house in comfortable silence. Both smiling.

 

~*~Six Years Later~*~

 

It was a week and a half before Sam's sixteenth birthday. Dean was off community grounds with a hunting party, he was due back home in a couple days. He wanted to be there for Sam's first rut. Which is why he was shocked when the message for him to hurry home arrived at the camp.

The other Alphas waved him off saying they'd get everything back safe. Baby never went under sixty the entire way home. He arrived in four hours, it was just after noon. John and Mary met him on the front porch. He could smell his mate.

“How long has he been like this?”

“Since about two in the morning. We sent word as soon as we found him,” his mother said placing a hand on his shoulder. He was relieved to be home, but now a new set of nerves tingled under his skin. This was it.

Dean had made his parents keep Sam away for his own rut. The young boy had tried to fight past them but he had only been twelve and their parents backed up Dean's decision. Sam hadn't spoken to him for a week.

It came as no surprise to anyone when the boys came out. Their parents even behaved like they already knew. Sam and Dean were inseparable from the start. As the oldest Dean was next in line to be in charge of the community, but since Sam was fourteen he had been bringing his little brother to pack meetings.

Dean had wanted to tell their parents by himself, but Sam put his foot down. He reminded him they were a team. An Alpha team. And the only way this mating was going to work was if they were equals. Dean had smiled real big and told him that's exactly why he knew this was going to work. Sam was the thinker.

They had done just about everything together except sex. They both wanted to wait for Sam's rut.

John and Mary followed Dean inside the house. Mary looked a bit nervous.

“You better be careful, baby. First ruts are no better than first heats.” Dean smiled warmly at his mother as she soothed his tension.

“I know, Mom. I had my own. We'll be fine. I'm gonna take care of Sam.” She nodded, still worried but placated, and shared a look with John before leaving. Dean turned and headed down the hall to the bathroom.

“You, uh, have any questions, son?” John followed behind a few paces and waited outside the ajar door. He heard Dean undress and jump into the shower.

“No, Dad. Thanks. I've been talking with Ellen. I know what to do. What to expect.” John nodded even though he knew Dean couldn't see.

“Fine. Good. Then, just let me say something? For my own piece of mind. And to be able to tell your mother I did.” The water shut off and he heard rustling towel and a quiet chuckle.

“Yeah, of course.” His voice seemed a bit strained.

“You- I assume you know what you're walking into, and I'm not going to lecture you on safe sex. But it's important you listen to your body. Don't let him hurt you because you love him too much.” Dean wanted to argue but he knew his father knew he had him pegged.

“Sure, dad. We'll be careful. I haven't- Well. You know, at the risk of this getting a bit awkward I've been getting ready for this for a while. And by the time I go down there he'll be able to rut without hurting me.

“And like I said, I've spoken with Ellen. She says anyone can take a knot, Alpha’s bodies just don't react to Alpha pheromones like omega's do. But if I prep myself ahead of time there's no risk of getting hurt.” John smirked and nodded again.

“Good job, Dean. Proud of you.” And he was. He wasn't surprised when his boys had come to him with their plans. He had a whole list of topics he'd worked up. After Sam's rut they would officially be mated. Marked and everything. And they would begin their search for an omega to bare their own heirs.

Every step of the way the boys talked and worked together. Once they found a compatible omega they would be a force to be reckoned with. Even when John had asked how they'd tell who's pup the omega had he'd been surprised by their quick and confident answer.

“It doesn't matter, Dad. The three of us will raise whatever pups were given together.”

The memory made him smile. Then the door was opened and Dean passed him to head back down the hall toward the kitchen, where the basement door was. Sam's scent was thicker, now, and mixed with desperation that tugged at Dean's heart.

“Alright, Dad, thanks for the pep talk. But I think you may want to follow Mom's lead.” John nodded again and pulled Dean into a hug, neither caring about his nudity. His father stood back and clapped him on the shoulder, then left without another word. Dean took a deep breath and made his way down to their basement bedroom.

The smell of Sam made his mouth water and his cock thicken. Usually Alphas didn't react physically to each other's pheromones, but Dean's biology recognized Sam as mate. At the bottom of the stairs he had a clear view of the room. And his naked brother rutting against the half-sheeted mattress with the pillow clenched in his teeth.

The bathroom light was the only one on and the door was half closed. Dean watched Sam's muscles move under sweaty skin as he thrust against their bed. Then he froze and pushed the chunk of pillow out of his mouth with his tongue.

“I can't believe you did this on your own, dude. Shit really fuckin’ sucks,” Sam panted out. He didn't turn to look at Dean yet, his curtain of brown hair shielding his eyes. But Dean could clearly see his muscles coiled and ready too strike.

“Wasn't gonna risk hurting you, Sammy,” Dean said gently as he lazily stroked himself and took as couple steps toward the bed.

“And now?” Sam prompted. “Now, I hurt you instead?” He knew it was hard for Sam to string thoughts together right now. He was beating around the bush in asking if Dean was ready.

“Not gonna hurt me, baby.” That seemed to be all Sam needed to hear. In a flash, the fastest Dean had ever seen his brother move, Sam was up and stalking toward him. The sight made his gut clench and he bit his bottom lip. At this point they were both the same height. Dean was broader in the shoulders but Sam was no less muscular.

The younger brother didn't stop in front of him, but gripped him behind his thighs and actually lifted him off the ground, pressing him into the wall two feet behind him.

“Holy shit, Sam!” Dean's head fell back against the wall as Sam ran teeth and tongue over his mates throat, collarbone, and scent glands.

“I'm sorry,” Sam panted against his skin, “I'm so sorry. But this first time’s gonna be real quick. Probably the second, too.” Dean could already feel Sam's cockhead slip-sliding between his cheeks. He took Sam's face in his hands and pulled him into a kiss that seemed to settle the rutting Alpha a bit.

“I know, Sammy. It's okay. We've got our whole lives to make it up to each other. I just want you to feel better.” Sam nodded, their lips and noses brushing. Dean smiled and shifted his hips, tightening his legs around Sam's waist. Sam needed no more encouragement.

With one strong thrust he was sheathed completely in Dean's tight heat. A first for both of them. Dean's head hit the wall again as he arched his back off of it. Sam never stopped moving and the muscled shoulders under Dean's hands rippled and moved with his efforts.

“Fuck! Yes!” Sam set a punishing pace and of course it stung a little, he was fucking huge already. But it was perfect. Dean was ecstatic he was the one doing this for his brother. He wouldn't have wanted Sam to have to do this alone. “Oh, shit. You okay? Please be okay. I can't stop.”

Dean almost wanted to laugh, but rolled his hips in time with Sam's instead. The growl his Alpha mate rumbled made his, already racing, heart skip a beat.

“Fuck, Sammy. Yeah, baby. Feels so fucking good.” The pain was completely gone, replaced by a pleasure Dean never could have imagined. Most Alphas topped, general biology. In this moment he thought they were stupid. He met each of Sam's thrusts with his own, growling in return. Then he felt Sam's knot pressing against his rim.

“Please, Dean. Can I? CanICanICanI,” his chant was whispered against the damp skin over Dean's scent gland.

“You fucking better,” Dean grunted out, “all of it.” Sam almost roared as he shoved his knot past the tight ring of muscle and came right then and there, biting down on his mate's shoulder. Dean let out his own growling shout at the feeling of the mate bite and his mate’s knot pressing on his prostate.

He came between them, untouched and squeezing the knot inside him harder. Sam groaned and ground against him again.

“Holy shit. Holy fucking shit. That was amazing.” Dean did chuckle then. Sam lapped at the blood sluggishly seeping down his mate’s chest and, when he recovered his equilibrium, pulled them off the wall and laid Dean out on their bed.

They arranged themselves so they were spooning, Sam dropping lazy kisses all over Dean's shoulders, back, and neck.

“Yeah, by the way, that whole picking me up thing? So damn hot.” Sam nipped at Dean's earlobe and huffed a laugh.

“Don't expect it all the time. Probably rut muscles.”

“Shut up, you just made that up.” They snoozed shortly after that.

Sam's rut only lasted five days. Short compared to Dean's eight. Ellen said it was because Sam had help through it. Dean maintained he'd made the right choice when Sam had been twelve.

 

~*~Three And A Half Years Later~*~

 

“This is dumb,” Dean all but pouted as they walked the short distance to their house. Sam shook his head and tried to keep a straight face.

“We'll see. We have to try something.”

“Mosquitoes, Sam? Really?” This time Sam did smirk.

“I've heard crazier things.”

“This isn't going to work.” Dean jammed his hands into his pockets. Sam abruptly grabbed his elbow and pulled him to a stop facing each other.

“Listen. We both agreed we didn't want a beta but we haven't found an omega. We have seen nearly every omega born to a community. And none of them were it. You turned every one of them away.”

“Oh, so now this is my fault?” Dean tried to take his arm away but Sam only tightened his grip.

“Not what I said. I have stood behind every decision you've made. Because I love you, and I want you happy.” Dean rolled his eyes. “I will not let you settle for an omega you don't feel a connection with but we are running out of options here.”

“Yeah, but mosquitoes?” Sam offered him a humorous smile.

“I've heard crazier things.” Dean finally made eye contact and they held each other's gaze for a while. His eyes softened just before he nodded.

“Fine, Sammy, fine. We'll try it. I don't mean to be a pain-”. Sam cut off his words.

“No. This is too important for us to not be picky. We are choosing who will bare our children. We will be bringing someone else into our relationship. And I'll be damned if I share you with anyone we don't both adore.”

“Gods, you're such a fucking girl sometimes,” Dean huffed and turned to keep going. But not before Sam caught his swimming eyes.

A couple days later Pamela, their resident herbalist, showed up at their door. Rowena was ready for the first attempt. The three headed out to one of the guest cabins that the witch was calling home for now.

Their community was of average size, about 500 people. It was mostly comprised of houses and public structures. Everyone had a job. Some were gardeners, farmers, hunters, healers, that sort of thing. They all worked together to keep each other afloat. One of Dean's favorite things about his home. One big family.

Sam could nearly smell his mate’s tension as they walked and he dropped an arm lazily over his shoulders. The tell for how nervous Dean really was was the fact that he didn't pull away, but instead lean in.

Rowena opened the door just as Pamela was reaching up to knock. “Well, come in, I don't have all day.” She turned and left them staring after her. Dean gave Sam a reluctant look. Once everyone was settled at the round wood table in the kitchen Sam noticed a faint buzzing sound.

“So how does this work?” Dean asked scanning the space. Rowena had certainly made herself at home here. Sheets over windows, charms and sigils on the walls, even a new shelf lined with bottles of various size and color.

“I will need your blood. Mixed together in a bowl. Whichever little bugger bit an omega with compatible genes will fizzle when added to the bowl of your blood. I know where each of them have been and can give you a general location of said omega.” Her calm wide eyes and hands clasped on the table was betrayed by the hint of irritation in her voice.

“General location? We don't get a name or description?” Dean asked raising an eyebrow. Rowena smiled, sweet and fake.

“No. They're mosquitoes. Bugs. They don't talk.” Dean huffed irritatedly at her condescending tone and was only stopped from standing by Sam's hand on his forearm.

“I've done everything you've asked. Do this for me?” His voice was quiet and controlled. Patient. And he was right. Of all the omegas practically thrown at them none felt right for Dean. Sam would have happily taken one a few times, but never complained, never pressured. Dean rolled his eyes at the witch and settled back in his chair.

The ritual was slow. First they were cut, blood drained into a wooden bowl. Then a chant from an old grimoire that had a wolf and some Latin on the front. Then the buzzing Sam had tuned out intensified. One at a time mosquitoes started to fly into the bowl. The Winchester’s blood seeming to swallowing them all without a reaction.

This went on for an hour. Every now and then Rowena would sprinkle some herb or powder into the bowl and chant some more. Dean was way beyond bored. Suddenly there was a crackle-pop and a minute cloud of smoke in the middle of the blood.

Dean's face shot up to Rowena's with his eyebrows furrowed. Sam gripped his thigh under the table. The redheaded witch pursed her lips and leaned forward, stretching out the torture, she wafted the air above the bowl with her hand and sniffed.

“Well?” Sam asked.

“A little over a day's drive south. Little town called Morningstar. You'll find an omega there who will set off the inner Alpha in the both of you.” She smiled smugly, seeming proud of her work.

“Okay, but how will we find them?” Dean asked. Sam could hear his brother's frustration mounting again and started rubbing soothing circles on his thigh.

“Oh, trust me, Dean Winchester. You'll know the one the minute you see them. You'll feel them. Be drawn to them. This blood spell is very powerful, as is the blood.” Sam nodded his acknowledgment, Dean only seemed to be further irritated.

~*~

“So, we're going to trust this broad? Just take her word for it?” Dean hadn't stopped moving since they got home. Sam was sitting on the couch with Mary while John stood in the doorway to the kitchen, arms crossed over his chest.

“What other choice do we have? We've tried everything else,” Sam asked back.

“Pamela suggested bringing her in because her magic is so powerful. She wouldn't bring anyone into the compound she didn't trust,” John added as he watched his oldest pace a hole in the floor.

“Yeah, I know. I just- Do we really have to go to a town? I hate towns. People have no idea about their own history. They're all turned around and domesticated.” He shuddered at the thought. Sam chuckled at him.

“It's not that bad. Most of them are nice enough. Just because they do things differently doesn’t mean anything.” Sam's words faded as he had nothing to ad. He kinda hated the towns too.

In their community they all worked together, everyone had what they needed. The people who moved out to the towns were more self centered. Most of them had never hunted or processed their own food. They worked in stuffy offices for other people. They treated their omegas as burdens instead of gifts. The thought hit him then that his omega was being treated that way.

Sam saw when his eyes changed and gently excused them. He lead Dean down stairs to their room. Soon their own house would be ready. Hopefully in time for their mate.

“You okay, Dean?” Sam asked as he crowded in on him. Dean allowed himself to be held and nodded against Sam's chest.

“This is all so fucking stupid,” he said into Sam’s shirt, “I’m turning into a girl right along with you.” He felt, just as much as heard, Sam chuckle against his cheek and his brother kissed the top of his head.

“Pack some shit, dude. We’re leaving day after tomorrow.”

While they packed they talked. Formulated a plan to find the man or woman they’d bring back with them. The towns had different laws than the communities. If their omega was too young they’d have to wait until their sixteenth birthday. Only then would the omega have free choice. John came down after dark and handed Sam a rather large book on Town Law.

And of course his giant, nerdy brother was excited.

“This is all pretty messed up, dude,” Sam said flipping through pages in the mating section. “Looks like omegas have little choice in their mates. After their first heat their official Alpha’s pick either one or a group of suitors. They are often chosen to join families together or elevate social standing.” Dean made a face and growled lowly.

“If the Alpha chooses one mate that’s their mate. The only way out of it is of the chosen mate dies. If the Alpha chooses a group the omega has the option to pick between the group of Alphas. Still not much of a choice, what if they aren’t compatible? No wonder their gene pool is so diluted.” Dean scoffed, still not commenting, as he packed his clothing into boxes. Sam leveled him with a speculative gaze and put the book down, leaving it open to his page.

Dean watched him approach from the corner of his eye, but refused to look up. He knew Sam knew he was brooding. He did not want to talk about it. He felt his brother come up behind him. Felt Sam’s hands rest on his hips, rubbing small circles with his thumbs. The feeling of lips on the back of his neck had the fine hairs there standing on end.

Okay, so maybe Sam wasn’t always a stick in the mud. His big hands moved around to rub against the flat of Dean’s stomach and pull him tighter against his front.

“I know you’re upset. And I might not know the entire reason, but I can promise you we’re going to find our omega. We aren’t going to stop looking and we aren’t going to let anyone take them away.” Dean only huffed out another breath of frustration and kept his hand busy on the clothes.

Sam reached up and took the shirt from his mate and threw it haphazardly in the box. Dean turned in his arms to protest.

“Hey man, that’s gonna wrinkle my shirt. You’re the one always complaining-” His protest was cut short by Sam’s insistent lips. They moved against Dean’s, encouraging him to open up. Damn, Sam knew him so well. Sex was the answer to everything.

Dean reached behind him and smacked the box off the bed, spilling it’s contents. Sam only chuckled against his lips.

“So eager for my cock?” Dean fell back on the bed, pulling Sam down with him. As they kissed Dean reached between them and unfastened his mate’s jeans with impressive accuracy, then shoved them over Sam’s hips. He kicked them off and crawled up on the bed, straddling Dean’s hips.

“Fuck yeah, Sammy. Gonna ride me?” Dean asked as he braced his feet on the bed so he could thrust upward. Sam leaned down to lick and suck at the mate mark he left on his brother’s shoulder as he reached down between his legs with a spit-soaked hand to open himself up. Dean’s fingers gripped his hips tight, ready to dive in as soon as Sam nodded.

Sam sat straight up on Dean’s lap and reached around behind him, throwing his head back as he probed himself with three fingers. Dean couldn’t keep his hands off his brothers abs and cock as he watched Sam’s free hand open his pants and pull his erection out.

Then Sam was positioning himself with Dean’s cockhead at his loosened hole. Dean knew it was still going to be tight as hell, Sam liked a little pain. While Sam tortured his mate with slowly sliding his hardon between his cheeks Dean mock growled and thrust up, pushing in entirely on the first go.

Sam’s mouth fell open in a silent scream and Dean gripped his hips and used his feet for leverage as he pummeled Sam’s ass. Once the burn subsided Sam started bouncing and jerking his hips. When Dean felt his knot start to grow he slowed to a stop and moved his hands to lace his fingers behind his head. This was Sam’s favorite part, and who was he to not sit back and watch.

They passed knowing grins to each other as Sam started to grind down in slow circles, slowly pushing his brother’s knot past his tight rim. They both felt when it finally pushed in, then Dean gasped as Sam pulled back off only to start the grinding torture again. This time it was Sam who gasped when it popped back inside.

He circled his hips a few more times before a couple quick breaths had him coming all over Dean’s stomach, his knot rubbing Sam’s prostate every time he moved.

The feeling of Sam’s channel squeezing his cock and knot had Dean gripping Sam’s hips again and nearly howling as he felt his own climax filling Sam up. Neither cared much about packing afterwards and they fell asleep still tied together.

~*~

The boys decided to leave the next day and not wait for the moving van. John had found them a little house right in the middle of town. They’d find odd jobs once they were there and would have to attend public events to expose themselves to as many of the town’s residents as possible. One of the benefits of their more pure heritage is their sense of smell was better.

That’s how they’d find the omega. They would be drawn to its scent. Any relative of that omega would also smell good, just not the same. All they had to do was come across someone who lived with their omega to be able to find them.

They would have to move carefully from there. The courting ritual the people in the towns had developed took time, sometimes months. They only needed to wait until the omega was sixteen, which was usually right around the first heat. Any younger and they could be charged with kidnapping according to the town’s laws.

Sam opted to bring his motorcycle instead of ride in the Impala with Dean. The weather was nice this time of year and he always loved the feeling of the wind whipping around him. Almost like he was flying.

Once they reached the edge of town Sam pulled over so they could check the map and address of their new house. Sam headed toward their street while Dean stopped to get the keys at the realtor’s house. When he pulled into the driveway behind Sam’s bike everyone on the block was standing on their front porch. He avoided eye contact with anyone and followed Sam up their new front steps.

Suddenly his head snapped up and he found himself staring at the bluest eyes he’d ever seen. There wasn’t a breeze right then, and he couldn’t smell anything different. But there was something about the kid standing on the porch next door. Dean grinned wolfishly and went inside.

The moving van showed up early the next morning. Apparently Bobby and the boys got it all loaded and decided to get a head start themselves. There wasn’t too much personal stuff, but the crew had loaded them up with whatever furniture they would absolutely need. Sam was directing the guys on where to put stuff and trying to keep his mind off the boy reading next door.

Again, there was no breeze today, and even without an undershirt on Sam was starting to sweat. He looked down the drive at Dean working under Baby’s hood and wondered how he was still wearing that black shirt in the garage with no air flow.

Sam undid the first couple of buttons on his flannel and pulled it over his head. He used the already damp shirt to wipe his face, then down his neck and chest. He put his hands on his hips and relaxed his posture, watching Dean work. There was an itch in the back of his mind and when he looked over the kid next door was checking him out.

He grinned as he watched the boy’s eyes slide down his body. Then almost laughed watching his face turn red when he saw he’d been caught staring. Sam’s mouth watered at the innocence and he licked his lips. The kid looked back at his lap quickly. The Alpha watched, interested, as the kids nostrils flared slightly on the breeze that finally cooled his back.

Then Dean was at his side. He could still see the kid watching them as Dean spoke softly.

“Dude, did you fucking smell that?” Sam grinned and looked down a bit at his brother, then back at the kid.

“The neighbor was checking me out.” Dean’s pupils were wide and his head snapped to the side to look at the boy on the porch. He moved to advance on the fence when Sam grabbed his elbow, effectively halting his motion. A low rumble spread through Dean’s chest and he had to get out of there right now or he was going to do something stupid. He and Sam turned to go up the front steps to the house and disappeared inside.

“Did you fucking smell that? Was that the kid? Is he the one?” Dean paced the living room a bit wound up after the encounter with the scent of a compatible omega.

“Yes, Dean, I scented him. Yes, it was, in fact, him. And Yes. Looks like he’s the one.” Sam was standing by the closed front door with his hands in his pockets, shirt slung over his shoulder. Dean ran his fingers through his hair.

“How can you be so fucking calm right now?” Sam tried really hard not to smirk at his brother. He had heard of, but had never seen an Alpha so affected by the scent of a compatible omega. It was instant gratification for waiting to find the right one. When Sam didn’t answer Dean turned and went to look out the window.

“Oh, you’ve got it bad, big brother.” Dean didn’t turn around when he flipped Sam the bird.

~*~

 

The next afternoon Dean was wondering around the front yard trying to look busy while trying not to look like he was waiting for a certain omega. He heard a loud screeching noise down the street and cringed when he watched a beat up old Continental pull into the driveway next door. He scrunched his face a bit and walked to the fence, resting his hands on it.

“Hey, uh, mind if I take a look under the hood? The squeaking could mean nothing, but it could also be a quick fix,” he asked when the man got out of the car. He looked a little hesitant as he stammered, looking back and forth between Dean and his ride.

“I, uh- I used to be in law enforcement before we moved here. But my car is kinda my hobby. Names Dean,” he said leaning over the fence a bit and offering his hand. The lie apparently put the other Alpha at ease because he smiled and took Dean’s hand.

“Chuck. Chuck Shurley. Uh, yeah. If you don’t mind that’d be great. The wife’s been bugging me to get it into the shop I just haven’t yet.” Dean shrugged and easily hoisted himself over the short fence, causing Chuck’s eyes to widen a bit. Dean bit back the urge to scent the man as he passed him. He knew Chuck was an Alpha, could smell it on him a little. He just didn’t look it. Or act it.

It only took a couple of minutes for Dean to find the belt that needed to be tightened. It was an easy fix. Dean chatted the man up a bit while he worked on the Continental. Chuck talked about his four boys. Michael and Gabriel were Alphas, Lucifer was a beta and Castiel was his omega. Dean had fed Chuck a story about living close to a community and working as a police officer. He talked about Sam and how they were looking for a new life.

Chuck welcomed him to the neighborhood and smiled unusually bright when Dean turned down payment for the vehicle. He couldn’t imagine anything worth more than knowing his omega’s name.

~*~

“Shut up, Sam!”

“It’s just that I have never seen you like this. Smitten that is.” Sam chuckled and shook his head as he watched Dean go through his cardio. Without any warning and with more speed than Sam remembered his brother possessed Dean was on him. Sam let himself be tackled and used the momentum of both their weights to roll back and over his mate.

Dean shoved him off with both feet and leapt off his back to land on his toes with his arms out in front. They circled each other for a moment, both breathing hard and grinning. It had been a while since they sparred and they really did like it.

Then Sam charged. He was expecting to be able to use his height as an advantage over Dean’s bulk, but his brother held fast. As Sam threw a shoulder into his partner’s solar plexus Dean got an arm between the shoulder and his gut and wrapped his elbow snug against Sam’s throat and chin.

The younger Winchester tried a few tricks, thrashing and tripping and such, with no luck. Then he chuckled, both still breathing hard.

“You jerk. Lemme up, we’ll start again.” Dean shook his head and leaned back a bit pulling his forearm tighter against Sam’s neck. Sam scoffed and went for the foot again. This time he was faster, call it desperation to escape. But his right ankle went behind Dean’s left knee just as he put his weight into his chest. They both toppled into the grass, Sam still in a headlock.

It was then that Sam started pounding into his mate’s ribs. With his head tucked under Dean’s right arm, that same arm around his neck Dean had no way to protect his side. And Sam was relentless. Sam felt the grip around his throat loosening, knowing he was close. He angled his fist the best he could without seeing it and drove it hard under Dean’s shoulder blade.

The pressure was gone and Dean was growling at him. Sam sat atop his brother’s hips, a shout of victory on his lips and a hand planted firmly in the center of Dean’s chest. Sam ribbed him about being old while watching for any sign that Dean might try and regain some dignity. When he didn’t even reply to the prodding, only sunk down in the grass Sam let his muscles relax a bit.

“Maybe I just like to leave you to do all the work,” he said shoving his hips up. He watched Sam’s face brighten with a jovial laugh and felt him grind down onto his cock. Dean bit his bottom lip and gripped his brother’s hips, thrusting his own against his mate’s ass a few times. He relished the sounds his Sammy made for him.

“You think so? It’s a pretty good excuse. I think maybe you just can’t hack it like you used to.” Dean shot his own version of the bitch-face up and watched Sam lean down. He was expecting warm, soft lips. Not a hot wet tongue on his face. “Either way, I don’t mind,” he growled out, causing the soft hair of Dean’s forearms to stand up.

Sam licked and sucked and nosed his way down his mate’s face to the hinge of his jaw. He ran his teeth the length of it to his chin, then up to capture his lips. They were rutting against each other now, solid and purposeful. Then Sam felt that itch again and looked up, allowing Dean to attack his neck.

Sam watched the side of Castiel’s face as the boy was turned looking at his house while Dean sucked and nipped at his throat. Fuck if that wasn’t hot. Then those blue eyes were turned on him and in a flash of fear the boy was gone. Sam grinned to himself before turning his attention back to Dean. He wanted so badly to tell his brother they were being watched. Then, at the same time he knew that if Dean knew he’d get up and go over there.

And that wasn’t part of the plan.

Sam slid his hand from Dean’s chest up to his throat and pushed his fingers into the hinges of his jaw a bit, forcing his head up. His other hand trailed up Dean’s side, shoving the hem of his shirt up to his neck to expose his stomach and chest. Then he reached down and pinched a nipple, rolling it in his fingers. His brother writhed and moaned under him, grinding up into his ass.

Sam could feel his brother’s muscles coiling under him and knew he was close. He squeezed his fingers just enough to cut off Dean’s air and shifted his hips faster. Then his mate’s eyes were squeezed shut and Dean tipped his head up, offering his throat. His back arched off the grass, moving his weight and Sam’s. His groan was cut off and let on as Sam flexed fingers on his vocal chords.

When Dean made no more sound and lay totally relaxed and panting Sam leaned down and licked over his slack lips. He traced the seam and the outline gently, almost tickling, as he mumbled against them, “that’s it brother.”

Then he released Dean and sat up, stretching high and grinning like a jackal. “Feel better?” he asked smugly. Dean chuckled and cracked an eye open, gripping about making a mess. Sam rose gracefully and tried to help his mate up, but Dean waved him off and stood on his own. He grumbled at Sam again, rubbing his hands clean. Sam shoved his shoulder with a laugh and they both went inside.

“Go get changed, I’m going to check the mail. The grocer said the monthly flyers are coming out today. We can plan something for this weekend.” Sam vaguely wondered if the omega had stayed to watch or if he’d run off. He wasn’t going to check, but when he opened the front door he was pleasantly surprised with a pie.

He looked at it curiously for a moment, then took it and placed it on the coffee table. That would surely distract his brother for a few moments. Then he was out the front door and looking down the side of the house. At a little omega.

Sam crept down the drive, slow and quick thanks to superior genes and daily training. Just as he was about to reach out for the boy’s shoulder he turned and ran smack into Sam’s chest. He bounced a bit like he’d hit a brick fucking wall, then his eyes slowly trailed up to look into Sam’s. With the combination of getting his mate off and having this omega look at him the way he was a fire burned low in Sam’s gut.

Before the omega could react the Alpha had him shoved against the house with a hand on his throat. Sam bit back a growl of approval when Castiel lowered his eyes and didn’t struggle against him. Sam shifted closer and pressed a leg between the boys.

“You like to watch, little omega? It feels like you like to watch.” Castiel was silent and his breathing picked up as he nodded in affirmation. The Alpha couldn’t help but shift closer still and didn’t stop the growl this time when the omega tilted his head, offering his neck in full submission.

He leaned down and ran his nose, just barely, over the soft skin of the boy’s throat, scenting and taking his time with it. The smell made his mouth water and he couldn’t stop his tongue from flicking out over the gland, hoping for a taste as well. If the boy was close to his heat he might be able to taste it.

He felt the omegas vocal chords vibrate as he moaned, then felt a warm-wet sensation on his thigh. He backed up a bit and looked down to see Castiel had come in his pants.

“Oh, fuck.” He looked back into the kid’s eyes. “Such a good boy, Castiel.” He felt the omega sag against him a little more. Usually, coming untouched was a learned trait. Something some omegas never accomplished. And Sam was certain this omega hardly even masterbated, let alone has never been touched by another person.

Sam moved back slowly, so as not to throw Castiel off balance. His eyes opened to search his Alpha’s face and Sam smirked a bit. “Go home, little omega. Before you get yourself into trouble. If my brother catches you snooping he won't be as lenient with you.” Sam’s fingers loosened and he turned his hand running his knuckles down Castiel’s front. When he didn’t back up further the omega shuffled himself along the house until he was out from under the man.

He watched their omega go, saw him glance at the porch as he passed. Castiel never looked back at him while he rounded the end of the fence and hurried up his own porch steps. But he didn’t look scared. Sam smiled to himself and made his way into his own home.

Sam barely had the front door shut before he was practically tackled by his brother.

“Where were you?” Dean asked sniffing at Sam’s shirt. The younger Winchester tried to shove him away, but Dean gripped Sam’s shirt and held him close, moving around and down.

“Get off me, you lug! Eat some pie!”

“Not the pie I want, Sammy.” The words were slightly mumbled and he knew all was lost when Dean found the damp spot on his jeans. The Alpha hit his knees before his brother and tripped his leg tight, holding him in place.

“Holy shit, dude. That’s his isn’t it? What, are you just going around rubbing everyone off?” His words had absolutely no bite as he rubbed his nose into the damp patch. Then he started with the licking. The first one was just the tip of his tongue poking at the material. Then Dean’s eyes rolled back with a moan and he ran the flat of his tongue over the whole spot.

“Gods, dude, what is wrong with you?” Sam tried shoving his head away but Dean was stronger and held on tight. Sam huffed a sigh and rolled his eyes to the ceiling, praying to Morrigan. Then his fingers began working the belt, button, and zipper of his jeans. He had a hard time shoving them off with his brother-mate clutching his leg but when he was done Dean released him and put all his attentions on the soiled denim.

“You’ve got real problems you know that?”

It was only about ten minutes later that Dean appeared in the kitchen. Sam had stripped his shirt and was standing at the stove naked. He glanced over his shoulder at the sound of Dean's growl and turned just in time to see his equally naked mate stalking toward him.

“Dean? What are you-” But then Dean was on him. Crowding him into the counter and sniffing, not scenting, all over him.

“I don't know if I'm gonna last, Sam. This kid, you have no idea what his scent does to me.” Sam did have an idea, though. It was poking him in the leg. Suddenly the younger Alpha deflated a bit and he held onto Dean's shoulders. He'd never seen his brother act this way, not even over him.

“Alright, alright. It'll be okay, Dean. He feels it too, I'm sure of it.” This bit of information seemed to shake him up a bit. He pulled back and stared at Sam's face.

“Yeah?” His hopeful expression was a bit juvenile and kinda cute.

“Yes. He spied on us in the yard. I caught him after finding the pie.” A lie, but whatever. “I wanted to see what he'd do so I scented him. He actually came in his pants when I licked his gland. That's how his spend wound up on my pants.”

By the time he was done speaking his voice was low and husky. Dean. closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Sam's chest.

“Not mate yet, Sammy. You cheated on me.” There was no anger behind the words. Sam huffed a laugh and wrapped his arms loosely around his mates waist. Dean licked and kissed sloppily up Sam’s chest. Nibbling on his collar bone a bit and licking over his mate’s scent gland. He grinned against the warm skin when he felt Sam shudder.

“C’mon, we’ll eat later. I wanna fuck you.” Sam nodded and was suddenly yanked forward as Dean shifted out of the way. He shoved Sam’s back so he stumbled into the kitchen table. Before he could try and right himself there was a hand between his shoulder blades holding him down.

“A little eager?” Sam asked resting the side of his head on the table and grinning at Dean from the corner of his eye. Dean hummed and spat on Sam’s ass crack. “Gross, dude.”

“Really? I’ve licked your asshole and that’s gross?” Sam just huffed a laugh that turned into a moan as Dean slid a finger through the saliva and slowly worked it into Sam’s tight hole. Alpha’s bodies were built different. When an omega caught wind of Alpha pheromones their bodies would produce slick and their muscles would relax. An Alpha would have to be worked open a bit to be able to take a knot.

Sam spread his legs a bit wider and arched his back, trying to give his Alpha-mate room to open him up easily. Dean was four fingers in when Sam hit his forehead on the tabletop. “Just do it, man. I’m dying here.”

Dean ran his hand down Sam’s spine and felt him shudder again, trembling slightly with anticipation and the fact he’d given both his mates orgasms without chasing his own. His cock was swollen and hanging between his thighs against the edge of the table.

“Now who’s eager, bitch?”

“Jer-erk!” The hitch in his breath made Dean chuckle as he slid in quick and hard in one thrust. Sam was gripping the edges of the table with white knuckles and trying to push back against his brother’s hips. Dean held him down fairly easily, it was hard to get traction in the position he had Sam in.

The older Alpha started a slow pace of half-out-back-in. After having his own release not long ago he was less on edge that Sam. Who was panting and arching and trying to wiggle for more friction like he was frantic for it. Dean reached up with one hand and grabbed a fist full of his hair, pulling back to arch his mate’s neck.

He leaned fully against Sam, chest to back, and ran his tongue over the mate mark. “You gonna come for me, Sammy? Come on just my cock?” Sam groaned and pushed against Dean’s hand to give him more room, submitting completely. The sight gave Dean a thrill. Alpha mates were rare for the sole reason Alpha’s didn’t like to submit. To anyone. To find a pair that were willing to submit to each other instead of one being more dominant was rare of rare.

“Fuck! Please, little harder,” Sam whimpered shifting his hips to try and get Dean to hit his prostate. He sobbed out a groan when he couldn’t get it right. Dean chuckled in his ear and bit down on the scarred mark at the same time he moved his hips and slammed the spot over and over again.

Sam’s entire body went rigid as he came so suddenly he couldn’t even warn his brother. Yelling out Dean’s name as he rode him hard through his orgasm. Dean followed close behind, not being able to hold off at the feel of Sam’s channel squeezing his dick methodically. His knot shoved into Sam’s hole before it was fully engorged and he started a slow grind of his hips to keep it there.

When they finally settled down, both panting like dogs, Dean kissed the mark and nuzzled behind Sam’s ear.

“Holy shit, dude. I need to smell like that omega more often.” Dean laughed and swatted Sam’s ass.

“When we take him home we’ll both smell like him for forever.” Sam hummed at the idea and rocked his ass back into Dean’s hips. Dean was still pretty touchy-feely-sniffy for the rest of the night.

~*~

The next morning, with Dean finally sated, they sat together at the table Sam had been bent over the night before. Sam was going through the want ads looking for some part time while Dean did the crossword.

“What is a twelve letter word for ‘Miraculous, abnormal’?” Dean asked poking the squares with his pen and looking up at Sam with his eyebrows raised. Sam offered his brother the bitch-face and rolled his eyes when Dean smiled.

“Dude, I’m over here trying to find work and you’re playing.”

“Nu-uh! I’m working on a puzzle!” What Sam wanted to do was punch his brother. Or hit his head against a wall. Or both. What he did do was put the paper down and clasp his hands in front of him on the table. Dean grumbled and put his pen down, scratching his neck.

“Okay, so we need to find out more about this omega. When’s his birthday? How his parents plan to find him an Alpha. That sort of thing. We need to be ready to leave here as soon as he’s sixteen,” Sam said half thinking he should be jotting this down for Den to re-read later.

“Fine plan, Sam. What if he doesn’t want to come with us?” There was a sliver of fear in the guy’s voice that tugged at Sam’s heartstrings. He reached, hesitantly, across the table and grabbed one of Dean’s hands.

“Then we’ll just take him anyway. And keep him locked in the basement so he can’t escape.” Except he said it like that forgetful fish with an exaggerated expression of concern on his face.

“You’re an ass, Sammy,” Dean said perkily, snatching his hand away he got up and went for more coffee. Sam chuckled at him and picked the paper back up.

~*~

A couple day’s later, rather early in the morning, Dean shot up in bed. He was suddenly and irritatedly wide awake. He slowly looked around the room, straining his ears for any sounds throughout the house. Nothing looked out of place. Sam was laying beside him, an arm slung over Dean’s waist. Dean rolled his eyes at the fact his mate didn’t even stir.

The light through the window was greying, early dawn approaching slowly. Sam tightened his hold and snuggled a little closer, wrapping himself around and behind Dean. He shoved his shoulder.

“Get up, Sam. Something’s wrong.” Sam whined and smacked his lips. He stretched his arms and back, without opening his eyes, and rolled over. Dean rolled his eyes and got out of bed. He threw on a pair of jeans and slowly made his way out of the room and down the stairs.

There were no sounds in the house, but he still wasn’t sure what had woken him so suddenly. It was growing, like an itch under his skin. He felt uncomfortable and anxious.

“What the fuck is going on?” Deciding that maybe starting his routine might help he put on a pot of coffee and went out front to get the newspaper. That’s when it hit him. There was a smell in the air, light like it was far away. Dean turned toward the neighbor’s house and scented deeper. As if pulled by strings he crossed the driveway to stand at the fence, nose in the air.

It occurred to him, then, he probably looked like a total creeper. He took a step back and looked up and down the street. No one was out, thank Gods. He hurried back to pick up the paper and ran up the steps into the house.

“Sam! Sam get down here now! Right fucking now!” He heard a loud thump, that was probably his brother falling out of bed, and footsteps rushing down the hall, down the stairs and stopping in front of him. Sam was breathing hard and holding a bat.

“What’s wrong?” he asked looking around the room and pushing his hair out of his face. Dean huffed and rolled his eyes.

“You don’t feel that?” Sam straightened his posture and pulled his eyebrows together, almost subconsciously he scratched at his elbow, then stomach. He was still naked.

“What is that? Like bugs under my skin. But only after you mentioned it.” Sam dropped his shoulders, tipped his head, and narrowed his eyes. “What the fuck did you do, Dean?”

“Nothing! Our omega is in heat, Sam,” Dean said trying to sound impatient. Sam knew better though, he detected slight panic.

“Alright, this is fine. Go finish prepping the coffee and get, like, bagels or something. I’m going to get dressed and get a moving truck.” Dean nodded and headed toward the kitchen. Sam ran his fingers through his hair and blew out a breath. Shit.

Sam came back down fully dressed and found Dean staring into his coffee cup.

“You good, dude?” Dean’s head snapped up to look at his mate and Sam sighed when he saw his brother’s eyes glazed over. He was going to go into rut soon. “Shit, okay. I’m going to get the truck this afternoon, we’ll start packing things we don’t need. We are going to stick to the plan, okay? We need the kid to be sixteen before we take him. I’d like to have everything packed and ready so we can roll out as soon as his birthday rolls around.” Dean nodded dumbly.

They finished breakfast and started packing up whatever was laying around that wasn’t clothing.

After lunch Sam told Dean to stay inside and not to do anything stupid. The fact that Dean didn't come back with something smart ass worried him further. He considered, momentarily, taking Dean with him. But concern about going into rut in public ixnayed that idea fast. He'd be right back.

Dean was more agitated now, less spacey. He paced the house, sniffing and snorting. He tried sitting and watching TV but he couldn't get comfortable. He tried a shower and jerked off real quick.

Back to pacing the downstairs. The itch was more intense and his mind started to fog, it was getting hard to think straight. The sun would be setting soon.

“What the fuck, Sam. Where are you?” No one answered.

He resumed his pacing, wandering down the hallway. Suddenly every muscle in his body went rigid and froze. Something in his head snapped and he turned to look at the backdoor, straining to hear or feel something. He turned and slowly went to the door, resting his hand on the knob. Frozen again he waited a beat.

When nothing happened he turned the cold metal knob and carefully pushed it open. The backyard was quiet, nothing amiss. He still didn't hear anything unusual. As if stalking prey he moved slowly along the back wall of the house.

When he turned the corner he finally smelled it. Heat. Thick and heady. Calling him. He flared his nostrils and his mouth watered. He held himself in place as he tried to think of a way to get to him. Castiel. Their omega. Every part of their plan, every bit of sense he had was gone. He needed his omega.

Before Dean could do anything there was movement down the drive. Before the figure registered his feet were moving. Castiel was here! Castiel was in his driveway smelling like sex. Castiel. Castiel!

Suddenly Dean was holding the boy against the fence. He never remembered reaching him. His skin nearly burned where Castiel's hands held his wrists. The colors of the sunless sky illuminated the blue in the kid's eyes. For a second Dean though he'd never see anything to pretty. Then the omega tipped his head back, offering his throat.

Dean growled a praise to his omega as he leaned forward and scented his neck. His mouth watered from finally being close to the boy, the heat scent adding a little spice. “Oh, my little omega, what have you done?”

Dean barely remembered dragging the boy through the yard and into the house. But here they were, Castiel against the wall, Dean pressing close. Finally, safe behind the locked door Dean felt like he could breath again.

“Oh, Gods, Cass,” he whispered as he felt his muscles relax. He started running his hands over Castiel's hips and up his sides, gripping the kid’s shirt again. He pressed in closer, aligning their bodies as best he could. He could feel the omega’s need against his thigh.

“Alpha.” It was whispered on a breath and lit a fire inside Dean where he thought he was already burning up. Castiel arched his back and pushed himself into the Alpha more. Dean ran his hands back down the omega’s front and pulled his shirt up as he hit his knees.

The Alpha started licking and kissing across the hem of Castiel’s pajama bottoms, “Fuck, Cass.” The omega lowered his head to look down in wonder at the Alpha before him. Never in any of his omega classes had they suggested it would be like this. He felt worshiped instead of owned. Then Dean was pulling at his bottoms, sliding them down to his ankles. The Alpha braced himself and held the omega to the wall at once with a forearm to his stomach.

Dean ran his lips and tongue and teeth over the newly exposed skin. He licked the line where hip and thigh met, and nibbled gently along the barely-there hair line of the boy’s soft pubes. Dean felt the kid shift a bit when he flicked his tongue out to taste the little omega cock. He huffed a good natured laugh and flicked the head again, sucking it into his mouth.

“Oh, Alpha!” The sweet taste of omega spend flooded Dean’s mouth as the unexpected orgasm ripped through him. There wasn’t much, but it was amazing. When he removed his arm he didn’t have to pull hard to get the omega to join him on the floor. Dean grabbed the back of Castiel’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss, shoving his tongue over the omega’s.

He pulled away and told Castiel to get on his hands and knees as he ripped the shirt over the boys head. Castiel spun and hit the ground so fast Dean was worried he might hurt himself. He watched as the kid spread his thighs, offering everything to his Alpha. Dean snagged the pants in a quick motion and threw them somewhere, giving Castiel more room to spread his ankles.

The Alpha licked his lips and reached out to caress the back of Castiel’s thigh, he could smell and see the slick running down the inside. He moved his hand up and ran it over the curve of his tight ass and couldn’t stop himself from leaning forward and biting down on one cheek.

“My little omega, how beautiful you are.” Even through the haze he couldn’t help but think if Sam were here he’d laugh at how cheesy Dean was being. So he leaned forward and bit one of the soft cheeks. He gripped Castiel’s hips to keep him from going anywhere as the omega cried out. He didn’t bit hard enough to break the skin, but he was hoping for a bruise later.

He licked and sucked the bite mark for a little them moved down to lick at the slick running down Castiel’s leg. He sucked the sensitive skin there for a second and licked back up and over the tight hole. The omega groaned and fell to his elbows and arched, Dean practically preened.

~*~

Sam was frustrated. Granted, there weren’t many moving companies in town, but all of their vans had been out. It wasn’t that big of a deal, they could still continue packing. He just wanted to have everything in order. He pulled his bike into the driveway and, after opening the door, settled her in next to the Impala. When he came out of the garage he froze.

Something was off. He walked slowly back down the drive to the front of the house, eyebrows knitted together. The heat scent was still in the air, and would be until it was over. But it seemed thicker. There was a different note to it. Sam tipped his head back and took a couple short whiffs. Then his eyes went wide and he turned to his house.

The Alpha didn’t remember scaling the steps or going inside. The slam of the front door seemed to clear his head a bit. Castiel’s heat scent was thick and satisfied in here. Shit. As he rounded the corner into the kitchen he stopped dead in his tracks.

“Oh, fuck. You guys…” he tried to articulate but was at a complete loss of words. Right there, on the kitchen floor, was their omega. Dean’s face buried in his ass. The kid was shaking like a leaf as he moved into, what Sam could assume, was Dean’s tongue.

Sam ran a shaky hand through his hair and held the other one in a ‘no harm’ gesture. He watched Dean bring a hand up and slide a couple fingers where his tongue had been, grunting happily. Then he was up, kneeling behind Castiel, and opening his fly. Sam took a couple more steps, hands held out, and went to his knees in front of the pair.

“Easy, big brother. No one’s going to take him,” he said when Dean growled. He moved his eyes to the floor in a submissive gesture. He watched Dean from the corner of his eye get in position behind Castiel. Sam looked as Dean held his cock at the base and traced in up his crack, smearing the slick. The omega moaned and tried to move back onto it, but Dean smiled and moved away, fucking tease.

Sam reached out carefully and placed a hand on Castiel’s head, running his fingers through the dark hair. His stomach fluttered when the boy moaned and moved into the touch. Then he felt the kids fingers tighten around the denim covering his thigh. Dean couldn’t stop the low warning growl that vibrated through him. He knew this other Alpha was Sam. His Sammy. But his instincts were strong, and Alpha’s usually didn’t share.

With that thought Dean finally gripped Castiel’s hips and thrust forward, sinking in the whole way. He looked up at his brother and grinned at the look in Sam’s eyes. The omega between them was writhing and making the most delicious sounds.

“Fuck, yes, Dean. Can’t wait for my turn,” Sam said tightening his fist in the omega’s hair. He pulled his head back to deepen the arch of his spine. He watched, wide-eyed, as Dean ground into the omega’s ass and yanked, pulling the small knot out. Only to shove back in again. Then Sam looked down into bright blue eyes, filled with lust and want, he smiled smoothly down at the omega. Castiel gripped the denim tighter

“Alpha, please…” He couldn’t find it in himself to be upset he was begging. It was his job to make the Alpha feel good. Sam laughed lightly, nothing mean, as Dean pushed in once more. The Alpha held fast, his knot expanding in his omega mate. Dean groaned deep as he started coming in Castiel’s fucked out channel. He continued to grind, knowing by the sounds he was rubbing over the kid’s prostate.

Sam watched as Castiel’s eyes pinched shut and he moaned, then the smell of fresh omega come filled the kitchen. Sam smiled at Dean and leaned down to kiss their omega, running his tongue over teeth and licking at the roof of his mouth. Then Sam leaned up and pulled Dean in for a kiss, he couldn’t stop the smile on his lips.

When Sam pulled back again Dean caressed a hand up Castiel’s spine and into the hair at the nape of his neck. He fisted the short hairs and pulled the omega up against his chest. The Alpha rolled his eyes when his other mate yelled at him. Then Sam shuffled in closer, trapping Castiel’s smaller body between them.

Sam ran a hand up Castiel’s stomach and chest and closed his fingers over the omega’s throat. “We’re going to mark you now. So that no one can take you away,” he whispered, his lips caressing Castiel’s. The omega nodded, the Alpha’s grinned.

Sam kissed his way over Castiel’s jaw and down the left side of his neck, licking and nibblng. He knew Dean was doing the same thing on the other side and it caused a thrilled bolt run through him.

“Breath, baby. We’ll be as gentle as possible.” He heard his brother whisper to their omega. He knew it was just pretense. This was going to hurt. But he appreciated his Alpha mate wanting to sooth his omega mate. Then Dean clasped a hand over Castiel’s mouth and they bit down.

The taste exploded in their mouths, their saliva mixing in with the blood remaining in the omega’s body. They had to bite down hard enough to scar. They both heard Castiel screaming. Felt his jerking motions between them. Both Alphas worked to hold him upright. Then they removed their teeth. Both Alphas licked over their marks, their saliva would help the wound heal quickly and without infection. Both Alphas were happy.

They felt the omega go limp and leaned forward to kiss each other slowly.

“We’re good now, Dean. He’s ours.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to proofread but I was just really excited about finishing it and getting it out to you fine people. If you noticed any mistakes let me know, they bother me. Thanks!


End file.
